


Very Thorough Indeed

by Maximum_Quinn



Series: Bango Fett Saves the Galaxy, One Orgasm at a Time [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fives is a kinky bastard but we been knew, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Quinn/pseuds/Maximum_Quinn
Summary: Fivesmighthave made a mistake, showing those videos to Cody.Thankfully, Echo always has his back.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Bango Fett Saves the Galaxy, One Orgasm at a Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202447
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Very Thorough Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the terrible, terrible puns within.
> 
> Once again, special thanks to the NSFW chat for all the encouragement!

Fives wasn't shy, in any sense of the word. Privacy was a luxury most couldn't afford in the army (and when 99% of the people around looked just like you, it just wasn't that necessary either most of the time), and he was simply too bold and brash to ever be restrained by something like  _ nerves. _

And, listen… he knew what he liked. He knew what would get him hard, and then get him off. It was an easy equation; nothing like the calculations needed for flying or recalibrating equipment. It was simple.

He was a voyeur. 

He enjoyed watching others fall apart. Which was a boon in the barracks - the casual touching amongst the vode, the illusion of being alone in a bunk with the rest of your platoon on the far side of the room, the way hands would beckon and invite from under blankets… Fives  _ thrived _ in that environment. 

So after Cody made the call - after the Vode went Home - after they were all settled on Concord Dawn and getting to work piecing together some sort of 'normal' life - Fives was bereft of that environment.

Oh, sure, he was still living with Domino (couldn't get rid of them even if he wanted to), but, well… it was different, with them. He missed the, for lack of a better term,  _ anonymity _ of a room full of brothers in various states of undress, where you could find a willing partner or two while the rest ignored you (or pretended to). He missed the thrill that zipped through his nervous system, watching someone be fucked while he was playing a card game with six others, listening to the sounds of skin against skin and make-shift chips clinking on the table and low moans of satisfaction and huffy sighs over a bad hand…

Basically, Fives needed to  _ indulge. _

Thankfully, he found out how to do it pretty quickly. Porn was hardly a secret, and for a while it scratched that itch. But it wasn't as satisfying as watching his brothers satisfy each other…

It had honestly been a sort of pipe-dream, when Fives had searched for  _ 'clone trooper porn'. _ He wasn't expecting anything; or at least, not anything  _ good. _ Maybe a few human men made up to look somewhat like the clones, or something where the man never took off his helmet, to keep the illusion going…

Finding 'Bango Fett' was, quite honestly, a surprise. A wild, wonderful,  _ sexy _ surprise.

It made sense, of course, that at least  _ one _ of them would end up in adult filmmaking. Fives just hadn't expected the diversity of roles that 'Bango' took on.

The first film he had found was  _ 'Bango Fett and the Twi'lek Twins' _ \- not incredibly original or particularly memorable. But it was a clone in the starring role, that was for sure, and Fives was hooked instantly.

Finding the other films, with different characters, had almost made him faint.

Commander Cote was domineering, especially with his frequent partner, General Ohe-Long. Commander Canine was fully Dom though - most of his films featured the brave Commander rescuing some poor innocent from a Seppie prison, but not before thoroughly exploring the 'dungeon' and all its 'torture devices'. 

On the other end of the spectrum, most of Commander Fly's videos featured him getting pegged by General Layla, much to everyone's enjoyment.

(Fives couldn't bring himself to watch anything with Commander Pounds, though - he got a brief glimpse of a lightsaber-hilt-shaped dildo in one and noped out of there  _ very _ quickly.)

Captain Sex (and yes, Fives  _ had _ choked on his own tongue the first time he saw that title, emblazoned across the chest of what was  _ clearly  _ supposed to be Rex) was his favorite, though.

The dashing Captain ventured across the galaxy, saving beautiful people of any and all genders, and thoroughly ravishing them before running off to the next battle. Those were all pretty standard fare - Fives enjoyed them regardless because, well, Echo's teasing about Fives having a thing for blonds wasn't  _ entirely _ fictional, okay? But it wasn't  _ just _ because Rex was blond! He was just…  _ Rex. _

Fives had never been so smug and so distraught at the same time when it came out that Rex and Bacara,  _ The Kriffing Marine _ of all people, were an item. Smug, because it  _ proved _ he had excellent taste,  _ thank _ you Echo. Distraught, because he couldn't compete with  _ The Kriffing Marine. _

Rex was undeniably happy with Bacara, though, and Fives couldn't be upset about that, so he let his crush go.

...mostly.

He still watched the Captain Sex videos frequently.

A little healthy fantasy never hurt anyone, right?

This was all a very long way of saying that when Fives found the newest release from Bango Fett, he hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to the title beyond noticing it wasn't specifically a Captain Sex release, but had picked it up anyways because he had come to enjoy almost all of Bango's content.

And then  _ ARC Trooper Fifty _ busted through the set door.

And Fives had felt a wave of tangled emotions he wasn't prepared to deal with just then.

And had high-tailed it to Cody's office.

* * *

"I think I may have overreacted," Fives said, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing it.

Echo hummed. "You often do."

Fives waved a hand out, managing to smack Echo's shoulder without much strength behind it. "Shut up. I just - what was I  _ thinking?" _

"You weren't."

_ "I know that," _ Fives grit out. "But, still - what was I  _ doing?" _

"Handing over half of your dirty movie collection to the Vod'alor."

_ "I know, Echo." _

He rolled his eyes. "Then why are you  _ asking?  _ You're an impulsive idiot, we've always known that."

"Shut  _ up." _

Echo scoffed and tossed something at him. The stylus bounced off of Fives' chest and landed on the floor. "What's done is done. And you still have a lot of them, you know."

Fives ran a hand over his face. "I gave Cody  _ pornos." _

"Sure did."

"And told him to  _ stop production." _

"Yup."

"Echo. I'm the biggest kriffing di'kut to ever be decanted."

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Fives whined and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. "I'm gonna die."

Echo snorted. "Of what, embarrassment? Unlikely."

"Would it kill you to show a  _ little _ sympathy for your dying brother?"

"Jury's still out."

"Shabuir," Fives muttered, dropping his hands to glare at Echo.

All he got in return was a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed stare. Fives pushed his lower lip out in a pout, and Echo rolled his eyes. “You’re pathetic. And  _ not _ cute.”

“I’m  _ very _ cute, thank you very much.”

Echo rolled his eyes so hard he was dangerously close to straining something. “Get that stupid look off your face and I  _ might _ give you the copies of the chits you gave to Cody. Like a di’kut.”

Fives’ pout melted into a grin. “I  _ knew it!” _

“Shut up.”

“Which one is your favorite?” he demanded, getting out of his chair to lean over Echo with a gleam in his eyes that Echo was very familiar with - one that spelled  _ trouble, _ usually for Echo.

He didn’t try to deny it. That was never going to work when it came to Fives. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would!”

Echo laughed, pushing Fives away. “I know you would. Which is why I’m not gonna tell you.”

Fives muttered something unpleasant about Echo’s incubation tube under his breath, which made him scoff. “You’re one to talk, you know.”

Fives glared at him. “I’m not pouting anymore, so do I at least get the copies?”

“Yes,” Echo rolled his eyes. “But only because I’m sick of looking at your dumb face.”

Fives made a wounded noise as Echo got up and rummaged through a drawer, coming out with a small case, neatly labeled as  _ ‘Fives Has A Problem!’ _ , and tossing it to him.

“Than-  _ hey! _ I do not!”

Echo didn’t dignify that with an answer and strolled out of the room without a backwards glance.

Fives glared after him. “I  _ don’t _ have a problem,” he said to the empty room as he opened up the case. For purely academic reasons, of course. Had to see if Echo really did have copies of everything he had turned over to Cody, after all.

(He did have to give Echo credit for the organization - the chits were broken down into categories by titular character, then subcategories of partner - number, then species, then gender - it was.  _ Very _ thorough. Just like everything else Echo did. Kark, Fives loved him so much.)

He found  _ his _ favorite video very quickly - and, well, he hadn’t actually given this one to Cody, but… he needed to check the quality, right? Make sure that the copy hadn’t gotten corrupted or anything.

He was just being thorough! Echo would be proud.

Fives put on  _ ‘Captain Sex Seduces The Universe #23: The Separatist Dildo Army’ _ and got comfortable.

He idly watched as Captain Sex, to buy time for his (off-screen) troops, allowed himself to be captured by the clankers, spitting out cringe-worthy one liners to droids that bore only a passing resemblance to B1s.

Fives let his legs fall open, idly palming himself in anticipation as he waited for the  _ real _ action to start.

_ Captain Sex was tossed into a prison cell, accompanied by two of the 'battle droids'. He had been stripped of his armor, a ball gag shoved into his mouth, down to only the lower portion of his blacks. _

_ "Next is the interrogation," one of the droids said blankly. "You will comply." _

_ Captain Sex snarled around the gag, lips stretched wide and eyes burning. _

_ "You will comply," the other droid repeated. It reached out and gracelessly unbuckled the gag, allowing Captain Sex to speak. _

_ "I won't tell you anything!" he declared. "I would never betray my brothers like that." _

_ "You will comply," the first droid said again. "Or you will be tortured." _

_ Captain Sex gave a confident laugh, tossing his head and letting the light catch his platinum-blond buzzcut. "I know how you torture people - it'll make my whole fiveday!" _

_ The droids advanced on him, raising their phallic-shaped appendages in a mockery of threat. _

_ Captain Sex beckoned them closer. "Come on, clankers. Give me your all." _

Fives grinned as he worked himself to full hardness. This was why he liked the series so much - it was hot  _ and _ funny. And he was man enough to admit (at least to himself, if no one else) to having had more than a few fantasies about getting Rex on his knees, even before discovering the films that brought the image to life.

_ Captain Sex grabbed one of the droid's dildo-arms, stroking it while smirking up at the camera, a heated look in his eyes. "It's big," he said, voice low and rumbling in his chest. "But I've taken bigger." _

It didn't matter how many times Fives had watched it - the line, the  _ voice, _ still pulled a groan from deep within him, made his cock twitch in his hand.

_ Captain Sex pressed a line of kisses up the dildo, eyes still locked on the camera - teasing. The other droid stepped up behind him, and without looking, Captain Sex reached back to start stroking the other dildo with his free hand. _

_ "Here's what's going to happen," he said, not stopping the motion of either hand. "I'm going to have my way with you two buckets of bolts, and once I'm satisfied, I'm going to walk out of here and back to my battalion. And you're going to let me." _

_ "You will comply," the first droid said once more. _

_ Captain Sex laughed, a low, warm sound. "The only ones 'complying' here are going to be you two so-called interrogators. I'm the one in charge here." _

Fives let his head drop back, eyes leaving the screen for a moment.  _ Kriff, _ but this particular video really hit all the right buttons for him.

The obscene noises made him shiver - he had seen this particular video enough times to know that Captain Sex had started fingering himself, in preparation to be spitroasted by the dildo-droids. Fives' mind wandered, thinking about the real Rex - the weight of his gaze, the sway of his hips (a habit from so long wearing a kama - no longer necessary, but ingrained into his stride), the heat of his hand on Fives' shoulder through blacks or civvies, the pleased curl of his lips when he praised Fives and the others… 

Fives whined through his nose, hips thrusting up into his fist.

"You've got it  _ bad, _ vod."

His eyes snapped open, finding the video still playing (Captain Sex was blowing one of the dildos, still stretching himself for the other) and Echo leaning in the doorway, watching with heated, if amused, eyes.

Fives' free hand twitched towards the controls, intending to shut off the video, even as his other hand didn't stop, but Echo tutted quietly.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, smirking at the look on Fives' face. "I think I deserve a free show, after oh so  _ graciously _ giving you all those copies."

He stalked forward, pinning Fives in place with his gaze. Fives twisted his head, trying to follow Echo as he moved, but the  _ asshole  _ stopped directly behind Fives, in his blindspot.

"Is this what you think about?" Echo murmured, and Fives flicked his attention back towards the screen.

_ Captain Sex was deep-throating the dildo in front of him, jaw straining around the intrusion, while behind, the second droid had started slowly pushing the other dildo in. Captain Sex's arms shook slightly, sweat beading on his forehead above his blissed out eyes. _

"Taking the Captain on his knees, from both sides?"

_ The droids only gave him a moment before starting up a punishing, syncopated rhythm, thoroughly wrecking Captain Sex in a matter of moments. _

"Letting him hand over control?" Echo's voice was barely audible, close enough to Fives' ear that he could feel the heat of his breath. "Or knowing that even on his hands and knees,  _ he's _ still in control?"

Fives' groan mirrored Captain Sex's as his hand twisted desperately over the head of his cock.

"Ah, that's it," Echo murmured, sounding pleased. "You  _ like _ being under his command, following his orders, doing as he says - being a  _ good _ little trooper."

Fives' breath hitched, hips jerking upwards, and Echo chuckled softly, breath huffing over Fives' skin. 

"You always were so quick to volunteer for anything he asked - looking for his praise at every turn.  _ Begging _ for any attention he would give you. I'm shocked you never dropped to your knees for him in the middle of inspections. Let everyone  _ watch _ as he  _ used _ you."

The moan was all but  _ ripped _ from Fives' chest at the idea.

"Bit of an exhibitionist streak, to go with your voyeurism?" Echo asked, amused. "Can't say I'm surprised. You've always been a kinky one."

Fives  _ wanted _ to be annoyed at that, he really did, but more than that he wanted Echo to  _ keep talking. _ So all he was able to muster as a response was another low groan. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so hard. His hips thrusted up without rhythm, just chasing the pleasure of his fist.

"So good for me, Fives," Echo whispered, lips brushing against the edge of his ear. "So pretty like this - all  _ needy. _ Are you going to come like this, with your hand on your dick and my voice in your ear?"

Fives whined, twisted, caught Echo off guard - caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Not that Echo seemed to mind, if his enthusiastic response was anything to go by. The kiss was deep, dirty, rough - edges of teeth and lingering a little too long over sore spots. But it only served to ratchet Fives' pleasure even higher, until he could do no more than pant against Echo's lips as he chased the horizon of his orgasm.

"If you come right now," Echo said, lips brushing over Fives' with each word, "I'll make an amateur video with you later."

Fives cursed, loudly, as he spilled over his hand, biting down on Echo's lower lip as he rode out his high. Echo repositioned them for a kiss, drinking down Fives' moans as the aftershocks rolled through.

When his brain finally kicked back on, Fives pulled away, just enough to meet Echo's eyes. "You mean it?" he asked hoarsely.

Echo gave him a wicked grin that promised some  _ very _ fun activities later. "Every word."

_ "Kriff, _ I love you," Fives breathed, hauling Echo in for another kiss.


End file.
